Derp Families (Discord)
Derp Families 'is a community for YouTubers, friends and gamers where they record videos together, socialize and play games. DFams has officially moved out from Skype group chat to a Discord server on ''June 1, 2016 and thus begins a new beginning for the community. Previously it was known for DLR, which stands for [[Doublepulse|'D'''oublepulse]] [[LnDProductions|'L'nDPro]] and [[Rewas514|'R'''ewas]] , three main members of the team - although Doublepulse is no longer the main member and has become semi-active in the community, his username was part of the community's title, but now under a lot of discussions - the community has officially changed their name to Derp Families or DFams for short. Discord Server The Discord server of DFams was called '''Dicks: Discord Edition, but now it is Derp Families �� - currently it has 13 text channels and 7 voice channels. The server was originally created by Kowalski in the first quarter of 2016 - but later it was recreated by Rewas. Previously there was only one admin - Rewas, now there are moderators. The server overall has 13 roles for the members - 12 if not including the Bot role. #skype #announcements #music #memes #dankdoge #general The #general text channel is for all of the members of the Discord server to chat in. It was created on June 11, 2016 - previously known as #fanbase. Originally - it was meant for viewers/fans to be in and chat there, but now it is opened for any user with any role. #bot The #bot text channel is for all of the members of Discord server to use bots in. It was opened on June 15, 2016 and it is meant for controlling two bots - +TriviaBot & '-DJ Ben'. It is used to play trivia games in it and or play music in any voice channel. #lithuania The #lithuania text channel is for all of the members that have the Lithuanian role on Discord server. It was opened on June 1, 2016. Some time during 2017, the text channel was removed, but readded again on March 24, 2017. #videos The #videos text channel is for all of the YouTube Creators to share their content for everyone to see. It was opened on July 6, 2016 - currently only members with roles of DLR or higher may post their videos there. Everyone else can only view it. #information The #information text channel is for all of the members to be introduced about the server. It was opened on June 12, 2016 - only admins may write/edit in it and it is meant as a welcoming page for newcomers. On June 14, 2017 - the channel was renamed from #welcome to #information. #movies #tekkit #hl2016 #stream #gentlemens_club (NSFW) Members & Roles Main Changes & Updates *June 1, 2016 - Discord server created. #skype, #announcements, #music, #memes, #lithuania, #kowalski text channels were opened. *June 11, 2016 - #fanbase text channel was opened. *June 15, 2016 - #bot text channel was opened, added two new bots +TriviaBot & -DJ Ben. *July 6, 2016 - #videos text channel was opened, added new role - Regular. *July 10, 2016 - #music and #memes channels were changed for public use. #fanbase is now known as #general. *July 12, 2016 - #welcome was opened *July 17, 2016 - A promotional video was released to advertise the server for everyone to join with a public invite link. *July 24, 2016 - #schedules and #royaltyfree text channels were opened, #lithuania was closed. *September 18, 2016 - #movies text channel was created, #royaltyfree text chanel was closed (presumed) *September 27, 2016 - Custom emojis were added to the server. *December 6, 2016 - #hl2016 text channel was created just for Holiday Livestream 2016 event. *February 4, 2017 - #kowalski channel was renamed to #dankdoge due to the reason that Dank Doge is now the new mascot of DFams. *February 12, 2017 - Voice channel Recordings & Streams were divided into two new voice channels - Recordings and Live Stream. *March 24, 2017 - #movies channel and #dankdoge were removed, while #lithuania readded. *June 13, 2017 - #stream channel was created. *June 14, 2017 - New bots were added and a #gentlemens_club, a first NSFW channel was created.